


Scenario Four

by dafna



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-19
Updated: 2001-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/pseuds/dafna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Toby and I are going to get Sam drunk, and then put him to bed." (Episode tag for "Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario Four

**Author's Note:**

> A PWP, natch. If possible, this has even less redeeming value than "Dioscorea."

Ditching Donna wasn't easy. She was so used to Josh giving her a hard time that when he really was trying to shoo her away it just wouldn't take.

"Your mouth says 'no, no,' but your eyes say 'yes, yes,'" Toby murmured, tapping his foot in the hallway.

Josh stopped talking to Donna long enough to glare at him.

"It's a guy thing," he said for about the fifth time, trying to invest it with a bit more sincerity.

Donna smiled. "Are there going to be strippers at this bar? 'Cause I can handle strippers."

"It's sort of this ancient male bonding ritual, see -- "

Toby snorted, interrupting him. Casting Josh a look that said, "watch how men do things," Toby took Donna to one side and began talking to her quietly.

Josh watched in irritation as she cheerfully nodded, tucked her hair behind her ear and walked off, with nary a wave goodbye for Josh.

"What did you say to her?"

Toby just gathered up his briefcase and began walking toward the exit.

"Toby!"

**********

What with getting rid of Donna, a stop at the grocery store ("I thought we were drinking." "Munchies go _with_ the drinking, Toby") and Josh's apartment ("If I don't _have_ the car, I won't be tempted to _drive_ the car), Sam actually beat them to Toby's apartment.

"He has a key?" Josh said, his eyebrows raised as he and Toby took in the rumpled sprawl of Sam Seaborn on the couch.

"Don't you have a key to Leo's place?"

"Uh, no." Josh raised his eyebrows again but let it pass. He dumped his jacket on the coffeetable and looked around.

Sam nestled deeper into the couch and spoke without bothering to open his eyes. "I have a key to _your_ place, Josh," he said.

Sam opened his eyes a fraction. "Come to think of it, I have a key to CJ's, also."

He yawned. "I'm like, the designated key holder of the Senior Staff." He yawned again and then giggled. "That's me, the key man, the key guy, the key -- the key maestro!"

"And he's started without us," Josh said, picking up the half empty bottle of Scotch from between Sam's legs. He looked at it accusingly.

"Well," Toby said, "the 'get Sam drunk' portion of the evening ended fairly quickly." He jerked his head in the direction of the hallway. "Why don't you go help him into the spare bedroom, and I'll get some fresh glasses."

Josh's shoulders sagged a bit. "Yeah, OK." He leaned into Sam and lifted him out of the couch.

"I'm the key maestro," Sam informed him, his eyes shining with Scotch and sincerity.

"Sure you are." Josh held Sam by the hand and led him down the hallway, trying not to let his disappointment show. This was not what he had envisioned when he had proposed a night of drunken revelry.

With a sigh, Josh dumped Sam on the bed, not bothering to remove his shoes first. If Toby was going to let Sam have a key, he deserved scuffmarks on his quilt, Josh thought obscurely.

He wandered back into the living room, where Toby had unbent so far as to actually take off his jacket. Josh sat down across from him and sighed.

"Here," Toby said, his tone not unsympathetic. Josh took the proffered glass and watched as the amber liquid swirled around.

What the hell, he thought, and drank.

Two glasses later Josh felt a bit better. He wasn't quite as high as he'd been after Toby's amazing speech and his own near-death brush with fruit, but he was willing to allow that life had possibilities.

Toby had been drinking steadily as well.

"Do you really have to get drunk to make a pass at Sam?"

And bingo, Josh was sober again. "What?" He sat upright on the couch, his mind racing. He could always become a lobbyist, right?

Toby stretched his legs out in front of him and took a puff on his cigar. "Josh. You want to 'get him drunk and put him to bed'? What was next if this didn't work out? Strip poker?"

Toby didn't really look mad, Josh decided, just amused. He began exhaling again.

"Hey, it was my idea to come to your place," he pointed out.

"Neutral territory," Toby said, waving his cigar around. "Basic strategy -- gives you both an out."

"And what, we just dump your body out the window?" Josh said, wishing he were a lot drunker right now.

"I've been thinking about that," Toby said, settling deep into his chair and looking for all the world like he was considering how to win back the Pennsylvania 4th.

He held up a finger. "Scenario One: I drink too much, and fall asleep first."

He held up another finger. "Scenario Two: I don't fall asleep first, but it doesn't matter because I only have one spare bedroom and that couch isn't big enough for either of you. So, you share the bedroom and then, you know -- " Toby waved his cigar around. "Stuff happens."

"Stuff?" Josh said, bemused by the realization that he was getting seduction tips from Toby Ziegler.

"Scenario Three," Toby continued, holding up three fingers, "Sam doesn't want to spend the night here, but hey, you don't have a car." He paused to give Josh a look that suggested he approved of this foresight.

"So Sam gives you a ride home and then, you know -- " Toby waved his cigar around again.

"Stuff happens."

"Right."

"It's a nice plan, Toby," Josh said. "Of course, it's a bit moot now." He sunk deeper into the couch, enjoying the smell of Sam on the cushions.

"And you call yourself a political strategist?" Toby said, raising his voice. "With that kind of attitude we would never have gone to South Carolina and my unbroken record of losses would have stayed unbroken."

Josh just sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed his cheek against the couch and thought about how rumpled Sam was even more attractive than freshly pressed Sam.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Well, you do whatever you want to do, my friend." He stood up and yawned ostentatiously. And waited.

Josh didn't say anything.

Toby yawned again, a bit louder. Josh's eyes popped open.

"I'm going to bed," Toby said, enunciating carefully. "Feel free to stay, but I should warn you, that couch is really too small to sleep on."

Josh just sat there, blinking up at him.

"Scenario Two, Josh, wake up."

"Oh." Josh rubbed his face with his hand. And now Toby Ziegler was actually _aiding_ him in the seduction of Sam Seaborn. He'd wake up anytime now, he was sure.

"Do you really think ...?" Josh asked, wistful.

Toby bent down and stubbed out his cigar. "Yeah, I really think." And then he turned and walked down the hallway.

Josh watched him go. He hugged one of the couch pillows, wondering if he indeed had the courage to walk down the hall, get in bed next to Sam and then face whatever had to be faced when they both woke up.

This really would have been much easier if they'd gotten drunk together, he thought.

And he was really a shit, wasn't he, thinking that with Sam's life falling apart, what he really needed to make it all better was his best friend coming on to him.

Grow up, Josh Lyman, he thought.

Anyway, it's not like it would be the first time he and Sam had shared a bed. All those campaign trips, it didn't mean anything. Necessarily.

He'd just go down the hallway, and climb into bed and then he'd wake up and he and Sam would talk about their dads and it'd be OK, really.

He'd just go down the hallway. Down the hallway. Down the hallway, right now.

Grow up, he thought again.

And because Josh really had faced bigger challenges than this, he stood up, shook himself together and walked down the hallway.

**************

Josh woke a few hours later, unsure where he was. It was still dark out, but there was a hall light on that was coming at him from the wrong direction. His head was throbbing.

He reached out with his right hand to where the clock should be and his hand encountered flesh.

Not Donna, he thought fervently, not Donna. Please don't let me have done something so --

"Hello."

It was Sam, sleepy-eyed but awake and propped up on his side, looking down at Josh.

Sleepy-eyed, awake and naked, Josh realized, and with a thud, he remembered his stupid plan, Toby's scenarios and a drunken Sam babbling about keys.

He looked around and saw Sam's clothes strewn about the bedroom. Josh realized with a sigh that he was still decently clothed in his T-shirt and shorts, and put aside any fantasy that something else had happened.

No, Sam had obviously just woken up sometime after Josh had put him to bed and gotten undressed. Very undressed.

Josh closed his eyes briefly. He could do this.

He turned on his side to face Sam, keeping his eyes resolutely above the neck.

"How -- " Oh great, that wasn't too high-pitched. He cleared his throat. "How did things go with your dad?"

"OK," said Sam. "I mean, he's still a jackass, but we talked." He shrugged and the sheet fell down to his waist.

Eyes above the neck, above the neck. "Um, that's good," Josh said.

"I was thinking, though," Sam said, "while I was waiting for you and Toby, that we're not all that different. My dad and me."

Josh waited, unsure whether to object.

"I mean, he spent 28 years keeping this big secret. I'm sure he thought of himself as an honorable man, but there was always this thing -- just out there, and it meant he lied every time he opened his mouth."

"Sam, I -- "

"I don't want to be that guy," Sam said, not looking at Josh.

"Oh, Sam, of course you're not." And this was bad. This was so much worse than what Josh had thought.

"But I do lie," Sam said. "All the time. I mean, I know everyone lies, but this is a really big one and I -- " He stopped and looked at Josh. "I don't want to be that guy."

Josh reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "It's OK."

"No, it's not." And apparently Sam had the courage of ten men, because the next thing he did was to draw Josh closer and kiss him.

Josh was too stunned to react. I'm kissing Sam, he thought. Or really, Sam was kissing him, because he was just sort of lying there, not doing anything.

Sam sighed and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"No, wait," Josh said frantic, pulling Sam back. "I was just a bit -- It's good, it's really really good." Then he leaned in, and kissed Sam.

And this time he felt everything. Sam's hand, reaching under his T-shirt to stroke his back. Sam's legs clutching one of his own. Sam's back, warm and muscled under his own hands. And Sam's mouth, hot and deep and wonderful.

Josh realized he could feel Sam's relief, feel when his heart slowed down after letting go of all that tension. Josh moved one hand around Sam's chest and stroked one of his nipples. Sam's heart sped up again.

Josh moved his head down, intent on exploring this new terrain of flesh. Sam Incognita, he thought, his mind spinning off in a hundred directions. He licked Sam's nipple.

"Oh my god," Sam said, breathing hard.

Josh liked that, so he licked Sam's nipple again. And again. He alternated running his tongue in circles around the nub and then up and down. Above him, he could hear Sam exhaling, trying to regain his breath.

He kept running his tongue around the nipple, reaching out with his hand to stroke the other one. Then Josh just sucked, hard, for a very long time.

Hands pushed him away, pulling at his clothes, and a determined Sam Seaborne was stripping him of his T-shirt and his shorts.

Sam rolled Josh on his back. "Torturer," he said, running his hands up Josh's chest, just grazing both his nipples.

He laved Josh's ear with his tongue. "Sadist."

Sam parted Josh's lips with his finger and Josh latched on, sucking on Sam's finger, his eyes drowning in Sam's. Sam withdrew his finger and replaced it with another. Josh sucked on each in turn, his mind reeling.

"Fiend."Sam reached down and took Josh's cock firmly in hand, like they did this every day.

"Barbarian." Sam said, his mouth back on Josh's ear.

"Demon." Sam began stroking him, paying no attention to Josh's incoherent pleas. Josh tried to reach out to Sam, but Sam just used his free hand to bat away Josh's.

Sam's thumb began a drumbeat right on the underside of Josh's cock, his fingers continuing their hard strokes.

Josh could barely breathe. Sam owned his cock, he thought. At least, his cock was doing things for Sam that it never did for him. And Sam's mouth was pulling at his ear, and apparently there was a straight line from his ear to his cock that he'd never noticed before.

He was leaking all over Sam's hand, and he began fighting Sam now, trying to get him to stop, to give him time to get back in control.

"Evil brute." Sam said, lifting his mouth from Josh's ear. And he smiled that amazing Sam Seaborn smile and pressed his thumb into Josh's cock --right _there_.

Josh came all over Sam's hand, pressed down into the bed as Sam rolled on top of him and began kissing him again.

"Torturer," Sam said, some minutes later, leaning back and touching Josh's puffy lower lip.

"You said that," Josh said, amazed he still had the power of speech.

Sam grinned, stroking himself idly. Josh's mind flew back from wherever it had been and he realized that Sam was still hard and maybe he should do something about that.

Josh licked his lips, considering.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. He took his hand away from his cock, and lifted both of his hands above his head, catching hold of the headboard.

Josh licked his lips again. His mind fogged over in lust, as the image of Sam stretched out naked against the pillows, erect and aching for him, Josh Lyman, burned itself in his memory.

"Do it," Sam said

And now Josh was high, flying the way great oratory made him fly, thrilled with all the possibilities of the universe, just from those two words from Sam's mouth. He smiled his evil torturer smile and Sam shivered.

Josh kept smiling as he made his way down Sam's chest, licking a straight line down the center to Sam's cock. He paused.

"Josh, dammit!"

And dove in, swallowing Sam in one gulp before backing off and flicking his tongue over Sam's cock in little experiments, finding all the good spots. All the spots that had Sam panting his name.

He lifted Sam up with his hands and licked a line from the underside of Sam's cock to his ass, rimming the hot pucker briefly before replacing his tongue with a finger.

He kept the finger there, just a light pressure, no penetration, and began mouthing Sam's balls, one at a time, listening to Sam's choked breath and thinking, I can't believe I owe this to Toby Ziegler.

But now he could feel Sam getting close, so he moved his mouth up and began determinedly sucking again, pausing every third or so stroke to flick his tongue right at Sam's tip. He pushed his finger up Sam's ass and began shifting it around.

Just as Josh was thinking, "I should really get ready to move my head", Sam came.

Josh gagged.

"I'm sorry, I mean ... " and now he was almost choking.

Great, Josh thought, even 15-year-old schoolgirls do better than this.

Sam started laughing and Josh sat up in bed, miserable.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sam said, but his voice didn't sound sorry, Josh thought.

"I just -- " Sam struggled to keep a straight face. "I mean, I was worried that when I told you you might hit me -- and this -- " Sam started laughing again.

"Well, if you'd just waited for me and Toby last night we could have gotten drunk together and fallen into bed and we wouldn't be having these problems," Josh said peevishly, ignoring the more rational part of his brain that was telling him he'd just gotten laid for the first time by the love of his life, and to shut up before it became the last time.

"That was your big plan?" Sam said, grinning. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for months now, and your big plan was to get me drunk and jump me?"

"Yeah, Toby wasn't impressed, either." Josh said, still grumpy.

Sam stopped grinning. "You talked about this with Toby?"

"Well, he figured it out on his own. He was sort of, commiserating with me, I guess."

Sam smiled. "So, I see, the big plan to cheer me up was a) get me drunk, b) put to me bed and c) have wild sex the likes of which the Borgias would have been proud." Sam lifted his eyebrow and Josh felt his cock take a sudden new interest in life.

"What was Toby supposed to do during Step C -- hand out programs?" Sam asked, reaching out to trace patterns in Josh's chest.

"Well, in Scenario One, he was supposed to fall asleep first," Josh said, realizing as he said it that there was no way this wasn't going to make him sound like a geek.

"Hmmmm ... " Sam said, as he began licking little bits of himself off Josh's chin.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, hmmmm ... I think we need to file a strategy outcome report.."

********************************************

Toby drifted out of sleep slowly, his mind not really comprehending what his body was telling him.

A pair of hands was running up his legs -- oooh, remember that? his body said -- and then a mouth descended and began licking his cock, carefully, as though it might break.

He struggled to open his eyes, and his mouth fell open at the sight of Sam Seaborn humming away between his thighs.

"What the -- ?"

Then another pair of hands was stroking his chest and he turned his face to see Josh nibbling away at his collarbone.

"Josh, what the -- " Toby gasped as Sam began probing for his prostate.

Josh smiled. "Scenario Four."


End file.
